narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Analysis Revealed: The 5 Ultimate Star Crystals!
Note: This was continued from: Reappearance Again! Otonami Sokudo vs. Ryuka Uchiha The Analysis are Revealed! Otonami and Ryuka were out of the hospital (Ryuka still had at least 5 bandages while Otonami had his right hand still bandaged), and were walking on the alleyways of Konoha. "So, how's Indo? He's pretty much depressed of missions from Tsunade from what I heard." Otonami asked as he was walking. "Like I keep tabs on him a lot." Ryuka replied. "But if he's sick of the missions, he's probably off training." "Eh, anyways, here's my house." Otonami pointed it to Ryuka. It had a broken door and the windows were shut. "About the broken door, my sensei should says that he should fix it...but he hasn't came to fix it. Anyways, let's go in." Otonami said as he looked at the broken door. Ryuka stepped inside, and looked around. "Nice place you got." He commented. "Yeah, thanks." As Otonami went up. "Hmm, where's Shikamaru-Sensei? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Otonami then looked at a confused Ryuka. "Oh yeah, time to fill you up on something." Otonami then sits down and Ryuka also sits down. "Anyways, Shikamaru and my teammates came in (by breaking the door) and we had a conversation of about my past. After that, they started to question of the objects I receive during my past and Shikamaru immediately got interested on this strange Red Star Crystal that I got. He immediately finds out that are strange carvings in it, and went to analyze them. So, ever since then, I battled you and Indo." Otonami then relaxed back on his chair. "Hn. What is this 'Red Star Crystal'? By the way you're talking, it must be very important." Ryuka asked curiously, taking his own seat on a couch. "That's the thing, I don't know...and, to know how I got it, I don't want to answer that yet." Someone then entered inside the house and coming up the stairs was Shikamaru Nara. "Oh, it's you..." Otonami said, and he was prepared to get his Sonic Blades out. "Great news, I found the encryption here." Shikamaru pulls out the red star crystal and puts it on the table. Ryuka leaned a bit, staring at the crystal. "Well, not to be insulting here, but it doesn't look like much." He said, observing its red glow. "Well, wait 'til you hear the translations. Now then." Shikamaru sat on a table. "This encryption here, seems to be very old but we found it on universal translations on stars." Otonami seems to be a little surprised. "Stars? What's up with that?" Shikamaru then continues, ignoring Otonami. "Now then, this is what the encryption said." Shikamaru points at the middle. "The power of the stars reawakens with five elements of stars. THE FIRE STAR." Shikamaru says, and then he points to the circumference of the middle circle. "The five element lights of stars will be rekindled." Then Shikamaru points to the points of the stars. "The first star, the Fire Star. The next star is at a place of water, in a cave, of very little islands." Shikamaru then goes back a bit, remaining Otonami and Ryuka dumbfounded. Ryuka was indeed confused. But he chose not to say anything until he had an actual question, and continued to watch and listen. But somebody had to yell. "What the hell!?" Otonami shouted out. "How are we supposed to solve riddles!?" Shikamaru then puts down Otonami and says: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. I'm not done yet. It's a drag to control you, you know that?" Shikamaru says and Otonami sits in anger. Ryuka put a hand to his mouth, chuckling at Otonami's antics. He then looked at Shikamaru. "Go on." Legend of the Five Star Crystals "Well, I wasn't done of translating the star crystal. There's something in the back. Look." Shikamaru turns the Star Crystal around and behind was a glowing red concentration inside the star crystal. "Now look at the translations here." Shikamaru points at the circumference and the middle. In there, were many words. "Here's how they're translated: The Five Crystal Stars are resembles as the Five Element Lands. When finding all the crystals, danger awaits through all of you. When these five crystals are rekindled and rejoined, a new power awaits. These crystals can have much power that it can regenerate chakra and multiply skills. Those who has speed of sound and are skillful are ready for these crystals." Shikamaru then went back to his chair and waited for Ryuka and Otonami to say something. Ryuka rolled his eyes. "So basically, each of these crystals are powerful on their own, but if these five crystals are rejoined, a new power will be created?" He sighed. "And from the last line, it's obviously referring to us." "To tell you the truth, anybody can use these, only those with such power and speed. Such as your battle from yesterday in which I witness. Yeah, while you guys were in the middle of the road, you fainted. So, I was the one who had to drag you back to the hospital. But, you guys came around again, so I immediately disappeared." Shikamaru then goes up to the star crystal. "This is already one crystal. From riddle solving, each one of these crystals are going to be throughout the Five Great Nations. Meaning that we already found one, which is from the Land of Fire. Now then, the next clue, will show you of where to go. It's obvious that the next crystal will be at the Land of Water. Especially at a cave." Shikamaru said. "Hn, I didn't faint! I just...fell unconscious." Ryuka scratched his head, staring at the crystal. "And from what I can see, there's a possibility of the cave being some sort of mine." He speculated. "What do you think, Otonami?" "By the looks of it, I guess I have to use these crystals to destroy my father. Although, I don't think Shikamaru is done yet." Nodding at Shikamaru. "Yes, I'm not done yet." Shikamaru then points to the five points of the back of the star. "See here? This is the hand seals to activate these powers. I've tried it, but it doesn't work. So, who's the first person to try it?" Shikamaru asked. Hand Seals: Ox, Bird, Dragon, Ram, Tiger. "Hn." Ryuka stood up, read the hand seals, and then executed them quickly. When he got to the Tiger sign, he involuntarily winced, shutting one eye, as a surge of chakra and power pulsed through him. The red crystal then suddenly disappeared. "What the?!" Otonami said. Shikamaru then started to do hand seals quickly and immediately maintained Ryuka. "Release it! Release it!" Shikamaru shouted. "Damn it..." Ryuka hissed, quickly making the Tiger sign again. "Release!" The chakra and the pulse of power was immediately gone, and the red crystal returned back to the table, but it's glow was a little fainter than before. "What the hell was that unknown power!?" Otonami asked. Shikamaru then looked at the red star crystal, "Geez, I should've told you the last translation." Shikamaru then holds the red star crystal but immediately drops it as it was burning hot. "Here's what it says: The power of this star can give you immediate Fire Release and gives you some more chakra amount. It can only be connected to the 5 star crystals, and a new power will be unlocked. For then, if the crystals start to react each other without the five, an unknown reaction could cause." Otonami then says: "Okay, I don't even want to try it!" Ryuka drew in breath through his teeth, then exhaled. "Yeah, I'm not doing that again...." He groaned. "I have a Fire affinity, so there could've been a chance of a positive effect. But if it's an 'unknown' reaction', I'm not risking it!" Shikamaru then says: "Okay, so that means, when the five are joined, then this unknown power that's rekindled would be made again! But, if reacted to another crystal without the five! An "unknown reaction" can occur. So, I think that you'll need some kind of container so that the crystals won't see each other!" Shikamaru said. Ryuka stared at Shikamaru skeptically, putting one hand on his hip. "An unknown power... or an unknown reaction....Boy, do I like those choices." He said sarcastically. Shikamaru then goes up to the two and picks up the red star crystal (which isn't hot anymore), "You guys will have to find this power. When the five crystals are joined, you'll get this unknown power no matter what! Now then, report this to the Hokage and set out to find these crystals. You'll need a squad of three. After you find the star crystals, bring them to me and I will translate them. Otonami..." Shikamaru looks at him. "You must get this power in order to beat your dad! He will come in one week, so hurry!" Ryuka, Otonami, and Shikamaru then goes outside to go to the Hokage Mansion. Continues on... The story continues on Otonami's Journey! The Five Ultimate Star Crystals Category:Fanon Story Category:Articles marked as clear